A wireless device may be arranged to communicate information using a wireless medium, such as radio-frequency (RF) spectrum. In some cases, the operations needed to establish the connection over the wireless medium may be relatively complex. Techniques to reduce the complexity of managing wireless connections may facilitate use of the wireless device. Consequently, improvements in managing wireless connections may improve the use and performance of a wireless device or network.